Running a company typically requires maintaining data related to the company's business, such as sales numbers, customers, business opportunities, and the like. Often, it is more effective for the company to have a third party maintain a database containing the data, as opposed to the company maintaining the database itself. For example, the third party can maintain the data base cheaper and/or provide greater functionality than the company could provide.
A drawback is that some or all of the data of the company may be highly sensitive, and the company wishes to keep the data confidential from hackers or even from the third party. For example, a bank may desire, and even be required by law, to maintain account numbers secret. A competing concern is that the company may wish to still provide efficient and easy access of the data to its employees.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a method and system that overcome the issues related to storage of confidential data on an external server.